


I'm Famous, Baby

by JuxtaposeFantasy



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, EXO (Band), UNIQ (Band), 这！就是街舞 | Street Dance of China (TV)
Genre: Bottom Wang Yi Bo, M/M, PWP, opportunistic Yibo, tipsy Lay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:46:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28711461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuxtaposeFantasy/pseuds/JuxtaposeFantasy
Summary: The latest romantic rumor on Weibo involves Yixing and Yibo, and Yixing ispissed, though not for the reason most might expect.
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 23
Kudos: 91





	I'm Famous, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> The usual horny culprits on Twitter suggested this, so blame them. It's based on the Weibo rumor that Yibo was involved with an 'internet famous girl'. One of the pieces of proof was a screencap from "Unexpected Love", where Yixing is driving a Ferrari with Yibo in the backseat. Yixing's face was blurred out so he could be passed off as this mysterious girl 🙄

_I can’t believe they made me the internet famous girl._

Yixing slammed his palm on the horn as he navigated the snarled Beijing traffic. 

“I own my own entertainment company!” he yelled at the windshield. “Yibo probably doesn’t even know how to create a spreadsheet!”

The car next to him swerved in their lane, the driver looking over at Yixing with wide, frightened eyes. A girl in the backseat saw Yixing and hurriedly raised her camera.

“Shit.” _Rising hot search: Zhang Yixing drives like an asshole._

Even for a Monday, this was too much negativity for him to handle.

He cut off a bunch of drivers and made an illegal right turn just to keep his car moving and in sync with his racing thoughts. He ended up in a parking garage without conscious thought, though once he realized where he was he could only laugh and punch in the code he’d memorized. It really was no big surprise that he’d subconsciously driven himself to Yibo’s. Though Yixing knew plenty of people in Beijing, he could count on one hand the number of whom he’d allow to see him in this state. 

Besides, all of this was Yibo’s fault, so he deserved a piece of Yixing’s mind.

The only bit of luck today was that Yibo happened to be in the city. Like Yixing, he traveled so much there was no real point to keeping an apartment besides using it for storage. Yibo needed storage more than most people since he was such a collector. At this point his apartment probably didn’t even have furniture to make room for more motorcycle and skateboarding gear.

Yibo was understandably shocked to answer the door and discover it was Yixing.

“How did you get here? No one told me.”

“Because no one knew I’d come here, including me,” Yixing said with an edged laugh. He walked in without waiting for permission, muttering. “Yibo, I’m dealing with bullshit.”

When he entered the living room, he jerked to a stop. Yibo had replaced his sofa with a mattress on the floor.

“Wah! Is your bedroom already full?” Yixing asked in amazement as he pointed at the mattress.

“I got a lot of stuff lately,” Yibo admitted, sheepish. He plopped down on the mattress and sat cross-legged. “I don’t need a big bed, anyway. I barely sleep here. Maybe one night a month, if that?”

Yixing could only shake his head at Yibo’s priorities before he looked around, realized there wasn’t even a chair now that the sofa was gone, and dropped down on the mattress, too.

“I have been wronged,” he declared, unable to hold in his frustration any longer.

Yibo smirked. “Let me guess, you saw the thing about the red car. Hold on a sec.” He padded into the kitchen.

“It’s not about the red car, Yibo!” Yixing said, raising his voice so his friend could hear him in the other room. “This is about waaaay more than that.”

“Like what?” Yibo returned and handed Yixing a beer. It was the brand he promoted, of course. He settled on the mattress facing Yixing and toasted him. “Did you see that Yuehua just issued a denial? It’s covered.”

Yixing was only going to take a sip, but at Yibo’s comment he ended up guzzling most of the beer. Yibo gaped at him before handing Yixing his own barely touched beer and retrieving the rest of the six-pack which he set on the floor within easy reach.

“It’s nice that your agency covered for you,” Yixing said after taking a long pull from the second bottle. “But that’s not my issue here. My issue, Yibo, is that they dug up that old footage of us from _Unexpected Love_ —” 

“Yeah, and?” 

“—and they blurred out my face and not yours!” Yixing stabbed a finger at his own chest. “Mine! I’m the internet famous girl, whatever the hell that means. Me!”

Yibo gave him a funny look and took his time drinking from his beer. “So, uh. Let me guess. You thought it should have been my face that was blurred out?”

“Yes!” Yixing slumped, glad that Yibo got it. “No offense, Yibo, okay. You know I love you. But I’m not some baby idol. I own my own entertainment company. I’m a boss. I’m a big guy!” He pointed at his face. “This face should not be blurred out.”

“Especially since they actually paid you for that crappy movie,” Yibo said with a smirk. He ducked back, laughing, when Yixing tried to swat him. “Come on, do you really think it matters who got blurred out? The rumor was stupid and designed to harm me. You should be glad you weren’t the target of it.”

“I can handle bad rumors. Please. I’ve been in this industry longer than you have, _kid_. What I can’t handle is being disrespected.” Yixing popped another beer and chugged it. “You don’t disrespect a man like that.”

“It was kinda shitty, yeah,” Yibo agreed. He tipped back his beer, his Adam’s apple riding up and down his throat as he swallowed. “Did they think your fans wouldn’t recognize the footage?”

Yixing hit his knee with his fist. “Right? My fans know everything I’ve ever done. I have a _lot_ of fans, Yibo. A lot of them.”

Yibo made a strange coughing sound. “You are truly, truly popular, Yixing-ge. What happened is unbelievable. Borderline blasphemy.”

Yixing sighed and regarded Yibo. “You think so? Or are you just saying that?” He drained another beer, but decided to stop. He’d forgotten that he hadn’t been able to eat dinner because he’d been too upset by the gossip. The alcohol had already begun to hit him. He welcomed how it softened the edges, but he didn’t want to get plastered.

Yibo smiled and sat forward. He squeezed Yixing’s arm. “Why are you letting them get you worked up? You know who you are. All of China knows who you are.” He slid his hand up to Yixing’s shoulder and massaged the iron band of muscles in his trapezius. “Relax, gege. Whoever set up that rumor are idiots. They got all the details wrong and used footage that everyone knows is you. They don’t matter. You’ve never let stupid people bother you before this.”

Yibo was right. Yixing had overcome a lot of obstacles, but he’d never let it affect him much. His only periods of doubt had been self-inflicted. He held himself to a high standard. More than anyone else did.

“It was just…a shock, I guess. I thought—” He laughed at himself. “You know what I thought, bobo? I thought it was a sign that I’m declining in the industry. I was pissed that they chose to attack you rather than me, like it meant that I’m washed up and no longer a threat.”

“That’s pretty dumb.”

“I actually would have been fine with it if they’d blurred out your face and accused me of banging your brains out. That at least would have indicated that I have competitors who are worried about me.”

Yibo blinked. “You mean the ‘internet famous girl’.”

Yixing finished his beer. “That’s what I said.”

“No, you said me. You’d be fine with banging _my_ brains out.”

“Eh, whatever.” 

Yibo snickered.

“Bobo, thank you,” Yixing said with a sigh. Between the beers and Yibo’s strong fingers kneading his shoulder, his tension was swiftly melting away. He patted Yibo’s bare thigh and belatedly noticed he was dressed in boxer briefs and a tank top as though he were prepared for bed. “Sorry to unload on you like this. I kind of lost it when I saw the pixelation.”

“I think you lost it when they claimed you’re internet famous.”

“I’m _globally_ famous,” Yixing stated distinctly. “I worked hard to get where I am.” He squeezed Yibo’s thigh, which was hot and smooth. “Hey, did you know you only have hair below the knee?”

Yibo shrugged and finished off his beer before reaching for another. “I have enough.”

“Not on that pretty face, you don’t. Good thing,” Yixing said off-handedly. “I don’t want to imagine you with stubble.” He shuddered. “Be weird.”

“I’d be manly.”

Yixing giggled. “Wang Yibo, stubble would not make you manly. It’d look fake.” He caught Yibo by the jaw and turned his face from side to side, inspecting it. “You are not meant to have hair on this face. It would be a crime.”

Yibo flicked his tongue out, catching the webbing of Yixing’s hand. Yixing yelped and jerked his hand back as Yibo laughed.

“Little brat,” Yixing muttered as he wiped his hand off on his pants. He remembered he still had beer and took a gulp. “No one’s going to stop me from finding the best trainees in China, Yibo. They’ll see. They’ll _wish_ they’d attacked me tonight.”

“You’ll know you’re really dangerous when they say you’re sleeping with Du Hua,” Yibo deadpanned.

“You evil little—” Yixing tackled him. He wasn’t really sure what his intention had been. Without a clear idea in mind, he ended up simply sprawled over Yibo, trapping him awkwardly until Yibo managed to unbend and straighten his legs so Yixing could settle more comfortably between them.

“There’s nothing wrong with older women,” Yibo said, still grinning mischievously despite his inferior position. “And she’s a powerful boss. In fact, forget the rumor. You might want to give her a call for your own sake.”

Yixing widened his eyes. He grabbed Yibo’s wrists, pinning them beside his head. He knocked them against the mattress. “Bad, Yibo! Bad! What did I tell you back when we were filming that stupid movie?”

Yibo’s smile softened. “’Be humble and kind no matter how big you get. Trust me, Yibo. Humility will take you far.’”

Yixing gaped at him. “You memorized every word?”

The tips of Yibo’s ears pinked. “It was good advice. It was worth remembering.”

Humbled by the confession, Yixing released Yibo’s wrists so he could brush a lock of Yibo’s hair away from his temple. “Why are you so good, Yibo? You’re a good boy who’s good to everyone and especially good to me. Why are you like this? How is this possible? Are you an angel?”

Yibo grinned. “Not quite. You’re my friend. I look up to you like a mentor. How can I not be good to you? You deserve it.”

“I’m glad I’m your friend. I hope I’ve been a good mentor to you.” Yixing brushed his fingers down Yibo’s cheek, fascinated by the color that bloomed in their wake. “You fulfilled that promise, Yibo. You became as big as I thought you could. Even bigger. Hell, they made me your internet famous girl.” Yixing groaned. “Ah, shit. Did that really happen?”

He was jerked out of his self-pity when he felt fingers sliding beneath the hem of his shirt. He looked down in surprise and found Yibo looking up with a soft expression on his face.

“You’ve been more than a mentor to me, Yixing-ge.”

Yixing visually traced the edges of Yibo’s lips. “I have?”

“I can always count on you, ge.” Yibo’s palm was flat on his back, warm and coaxing, oddly heavy. 

Yixing allowed himself to sink down beneath that gentle pressure, putting them chest to chest. Being near Yibo had always been comforting in its way. Yibo never judged and he didn’t hold grudges. He was able to process bad events and let them go, and Yixing had always admired that and tried his best to emulate him. 

“You can count on me the way I count on you,” Yixing assured him. With a finger, he pressed gently on Yibo’s lower lip, watching how the skin went white before flushing rose again. “These are incredible.”

“Yours aren’t so bad, either.” 

Yibo’s palm was between his shoulder blades now. Yixing’s shirt was scrunched up beneath his own arms. It was awkward and kind of hot, so Yixing quickly lifted up enough to pull the garment off and drop it on the floor. The smile Yibo gave him set Yixing’s heart pounding.

“I like your lips better,” Yixing said. “When they smile, your whole face lights up. Yeah, just like that. It’s—sorry, but it’s pretty adorable.”

The annoyed face Yibo made was even more adorable and Yixing laughed and dropped his head beside Yibo’s, pressing them cheek to cheek. “You’re too cute,” he whispered fondly.

“Sexy. Not cute.”

“No, sorry. I’m the sexy, internet famous girl driving the car. You’re the cute guy in the back seat.”

“No, your dimples make you cute.”

Yixing growled playfully against Yibo’s cheek. He got lost in the peach fuzz softness of it and it felt natural to test that softness with his lips. Yibo sighed at the touch, so Yixing did it again, brushing his lips back and forth. He didn’t expect Yibo to turn his face, but neither did he avoid the way their mouths met.

The kiss was what he thought it would be, not that he’d ever thought about kissing his friend. Not often, anyway. Yixing savored the yield and the _sweetness_ of kissing Yibo. It was the kind of kiss you could spend an entire day sipping on, gradually growing drunk and dizzy from it. 

Then Yibo parted his lips and his tongue touched the seam of Yixing’s mouth and what was sweet suddenly turned spicy. Everything went haywire in Yixing’s brain. With a groan, he opened for Yibo’s tongue and sucked it between his lips. He pulled demandingly, and felt the vibration of Yibo’s moan all the way down his own throat.

Yixing cupped him by the head, needing to hold him where he needed him as they kissed deeply. He didn’t know when he had begun to slowly rock against Yibo, but by the time he noticed it was too late to stop. Yibo’s legs had wrapped tightly around him and besides, Yixing didn’t _want_ to stop. He needed to keep going. He needed _more_ , because who could touch Yibo and not want all of him?

As Yibo began writhing and undulating beneath him, Yixing’s brain cells put together a truth: he’d wanted Yibo this way for years. They were recent years, but still, this wasn’t an impulsive need. The brightness in Yibo followed him on and off the stage and whenever Yixing was near him he felt bright, too. That was a gift, to share something like that, and whenever he had the opportunity, Yixing made time for Yibo.

Maybe it was that brightness, that happiness by osmosis that convinced Yixing that Yibo was more than a friend. Or maybe it was Yibo’s handsomeness, which no one could deny and Yixing certainly hadn’t. But really, it was probably everything combined. Yixing had seen plenty of pretty faces. He’d met plenty of happy people. The combination—and Yibo’s intense loyalty to him—was deadly to Yixing’s self-control. Yibo panting and moaning beneath him had been inevitable.

He scraped his fingernails lightly against Yibo’s scalp. “You know we shouldn’t, bobo. We really, really shouldn’t.”

“Yeah, we should,” Yibo panted. His eyes glowed with challenge before he let them slip shut. “We should have done this before. And you know it.”

“You’re my didi.”

“That makes it hotter.”

Yixing groaned at Yibo’s logic. The worst part was, he couldn’t fight it. A younger lover _was_ sexy in a way that a mature one wasn’t. And Yibo looked so young. Purely going by looks, hooking up with Yibo would be like hooking up with an eighteen-year-old. It was kind of shameful. Kind of scandalous.

In every part of his life, Yixing was so cautious. He was paranoid about being caught doing the wrong thing. He had numerous irons in the fire and had plans for more projects. He couldn’t afford to be seen with a young female and compromising everything. 

But this wasn’t that, was it? Everyone knew they were close friends. Pixels or no, being seen in public with Yibo would only increase their popularity.

“Be my internet famous girl,” he murmured against Yibo’s lips.

Yibo’s laughter puffed into his mouth. “Shut up.”

_I’d be okay if you were my scandal, Yibo. If I had to lose it all, I’d lose it for you._

Yixing had probably had too much to drink tonight, but his judgment wasn’t impaired, only his guard had dropped. He’d worked his whole life for what he wanted. That shouldn’t change when it came to his love life.

He sank back into the kiss with Yibo. He rocked them together, grinding their cocks. Yibo was a big boy in that department and Yixing was no slouch, either. They had a lot to work with and being good with their hips meant they could make it extra dirty, rubbing and thrusting so they could feel every inch of each other. In no time, Yixing was doing more gasping than kissing as Yibo rolled his dick up against him while keeping Yixing’s hips clamped tight within the circle of his legs. Yixing was overheated, but he couldn’t bear to move away from him.

“You know you’re my dirty secret, don’t you?” Yixing groaned. He palmed Yibo’s ass and hauled him up tighter. “Fuck, Yibo, I’d throw away everything for you.”

“You won’t need to,” Yibo gasped back. “No one will know. We can ride in that car without a problem, and you can come over and fuck me whenever you want.”

With a growl, Yixing hiked Yibo’s legs up even higher to put him on his shoulders. Yibo was so flexible it was easy. It was all so easy, and Yixing mentally smacked himself for not doing this sooner. He thrust himself against Yibo’s ass, teasing them both with what would come later.

“Pull them off,” Yibo demanded. “Get them out of the way.”

Yixing didn’t hesitate. He grabbed the waistband of Yibo’s underwear and yanked them over his hips to his thighs. It took longer to open his own pants and dig himself out, but it was worth the precious seconds. Yixing moaned as he slid the tip of his cock between Yibo’s legs, butting up against the back of his balls and then sliding back until his tip dragged over Yibo’s entrance.

“Gonna fuck you good next time,” Yixing promised as he thrust into that heated channel along his perineum.

“Do it now,” Yibo moaned. He kicked his heels into Yixing’s lower back. “Come on, ge.”

“Next time, bobo. I promise. When we have stuff.”

Yibo whined, but Yixing managed to resist. He knew they were nearly there, anyway. The space between Yibo’s legs was slick with Yixing’s precum and Yibo was dripping onto his own chest thanks to the angle Yixing had bent him to.

“Next time,” Yixing cooed as he pressed the head of his cock to Yibo’s rim and pushed just enough to make the skin begin to dip. “Next time I’ll fill you up.”

“Now,” Yibo moaned. He tossed his head from side to side on the mattress. “Fucking fill me, ge.”

Yixing gritted his teeth and pushed a tiny bit more of himself inside. But he hadn’t stretched Yibo and they didn’t have lube, so he couldn’t go far. Still, it was enough to paint his mind with images of splitting Yibo open, and by Yibo’s increased volume, he was imagining the same.

“Fuck me, fuck me,” Yibo panted.

It took everything Yixing had not to ram it home so he could feel Yibo squeeze around him. But he couldn’t hurt his friend, which was what would happen if he gave in to his urges. So he pulled back and thrust against Yibo’s hole, never breaching it, just rubbing the entire length him along the pucker so Yibo could feel how long and hard he was. Yixing thrust faster and faster and when Yibo gasped and suddenly grabbed his own cock to jerk it furiously, Yixing was gone. He spilled heavily, the pearly liquid of his release pooling in the dip of Yibo’s hole and dripping down the seam of his ass to the small of his back. The sight was mesmerizing. Yixing pressed two fingers into the slippery pool and rubbed them against Yibo’s twitching rim.

“You feel that?” Yixing said in a rough voice. “You feel how much you pulled out of me, bobo? Imagine how much I’ll fill you with when I fuck you for real. You’ll drown in it.” 

Yibo moaned and spurted all over himself. His legs kicked reflexively as though he’d touched an exposed wire. He painted not only his own chest, but his throat, too, the liquid slowly sliding down the sides of his neck. 

“Guh,” he said.

Yixing laughed and slowly, carefully let him down. Yibo’s long legs flopped, noodle-like, on the mattress around Yixing.

“We should’ve put a sheet down,” Yixing lamented as he sat back on his heels. “Or towels. Now where are you going to sleep?”

Yibo, whose eyes had closed, cracked one open. “Your place?”

Yixing started to grimace, thinking of paparazzi, until Yibo added, “We’ll drive over in your car with the windows down so they can see us clearly.”

The pinch to Yibo’s ass made him yelp and laugh. Yixing pinched him again just because.

“You just want to see who they turn into the internet famous girl,” he accused.

Yibo shrugged, but his lips were tilted in a smile full of mischief. “That girl is apparently more exciting than the two of us together.”

“Hell, I hate it when you’re right.” Yixing let his head fall back. He pictured what the future could be like and what he was willing to risk for it. “Fine. But I’m still driving.”

“They seem to think girls like driving me, so that works.”

Yixing’s next pinch made him squeal.


End file.
